rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-49.147.172.209-20160605142436/@comment-92.112.2.36-20160624104232
I completely agree with the post. People rush at conclusions. They assume Adam's behavior towards Blake in past to be abusive, though Blake herself had never confirmed that. She had only told that Adam's vision of the perfect world "turned out to be not perfect for everyone". When she called him "a monster" she didn't mean that he was aggressive and cruel towards her. But towards humanity. In ep. 3x11 Adam was cruel towards Blake? Yes, he was. Though he didn't even try to really ''hurt her with his sword. Yes, he slapped her across the face, but personally I think that that was Adam's way to hold himself. I mean, he didn't try to kill Blake, though, I'm sure, he at that moment he was angry enough to want to. So he kicked her and slapped her - to cause her some pain, but not to make some ''real harm. Stabbing Blake was his way to stop her from interfering into his and Yang's fight, and, at the same time, to capture Yang's attention. He could kill Yang, but he didn't. Why? We still don't know a lot about his reasons, so it's not time to judge his actions. Not yet. His words before decapitating Blake - "Why must you hurt me Blake?" - may be translated like: "The need to hurt you with my own hands makes me suffer". ''Anyway, it's quite obvious that Adam has a strong inner conflIct between his feelings as a man and as a WF leader at some point. Yet the leader won this time. ''"A man with two souls that fight to take control over the one body", remember? At the same time I agree that his actions towards humanity and those faunus whom he leads are unacceptable. He doesn't value the lives of faunus he has to protect (the ending of V2), and that makes him a bad leader. I mean, it's a classic case of: "The read to hell is paved with good intentions". Judging by the lyrics of "From Shadows" song (the male singer's lines) I assume Adam really has strong reasons to hate humanity. But that doesn't excuse him, 'cause his actions are just wrong. And I agree about the grey morality. Adam has a noble aim - he fights for the rights of faunus - but he does it in a wrong way. Just like Kira from "Death note" or Lelouch from "Code Geass". Other villians in RWBY are just... villians. We know that Cinder wants to be "powerfull". Roman "couldn't beat them - so joined them". Salem wants Ozpin "to burn". All these characters have at least less noble motivation - but they still don't get as much hate as Adam. The thing I really don't like is that the audience doesn't even try to judge the villians' actions. Instead, people hate "bad" characters for hurting/killing the "good" characters they like. It's some kind of fun-servise hate, the childish one. And yes, that's what we call "a black and white morality": good vs evil. He's no "good"? So he's "evil"! In fact, Adam is the first character we've seen in the show that represents the "grey morality", and the next one, I think, will be Papa Shnee. RT have told that the relationship between Adam and Blake are "complicated" and that they haven't even showed the full picture. But people continue making conclusions that are out of logic - that Adam abused Blake in the past - but right now I can't agree with it. From what we've seen in the Black trailer and flashbacks i've seen nothing that proves that Adam was abusive towards Blake in the past. During their meeting in 3x11 - maybe. But i'm sure, that if we'll have a similiar meeting of Blake and Yang in V4 no one will blame Yang. And it seems to me really pretended.